<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save the Last Dance For Me by anarchycox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279251">Save the Last Dance For Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox'>anarchycox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Discussions of sex, Feels, Gwaine's charming ways, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Lancelot (Merlin) Lives, M/M, Minor Arthur/Gwen, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Past Gwen/Morgana - Freeform, Pining, Post-Season/Series 03, Sex, Unrequited Love, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), arthur and gwen plan to have a platonic marriage, arthur's competitive streak, arthur's emotional insecurities, becomes requited love, crack idea became serious idea, i meant to write fluff and plot fell out, merlin and arthur are my brotp, minor merlin/lancelot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is shocked to learn that Gwaine has slept with all the other knights, or near enough it seems, and he is bothered by the question - why not him? He is determined to get an answer, and get laid. In pursuit of that he learns the truth about Agravaine, magic, the allergies of his knights, and a lot about friendship, loyalty, and love.</p><p>Which is all really great, but he just wants to get laid for god's sake, since it seems everyone else has. Why does he also have to fall in love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur smiled as his men sat around the fire and joked around. For once a mission had gone well and easily. Not a man had more than a bruise for an injury, they had accomplished their goal, and Elyan had even taken down a buck, so they were practically feasting. And Gwaine, from somewhere had produced a whisky that a few sips had all the men feeling mellow. It was almost a party. Arthur smiled as all the men traded insults and jokes, as they all ate the berries that Merlin had found.</p><p>The tension Arthur had been carrying for weeks with worry about his father, what Morgana’s next attack would be was all gone. He laughed when a berry Elyan threw hit Gwaine in the face. Gwaine just ate it happily. Arthur gave Merlin a look as he saw the man sit idly beside Lancelot and slowly scoot closer. He had known that the two had a deep friendship, but in the last few weeks he thought that perhaps more was growing there. Lancelot threw an arm around Merlin’s shoulder and pulled him close, kissed the top of his head.</p><p>Well, it seemed it wasn’t growing, so much as grown.</p><p>“Finally,” Gwaine cheered, “watching Lancelot pine away for you, Merlin, was driving me mad.”</p><p>“I am sure I was not that bad,” Lancelot protested.</p><p>Gwaine snorted, “You called me Merlin in bed. And I love Merlin, but I know for a fact you shouldn’t have mistaken my dick for his.”</p><p>Arthur stared at them in shock, even as everyone else laughed. That…Gwaine had bedded Lancelot? And there was the implication that he knew what Merlin’s cock looked like. Well, he supposed everyone knew what everyone looked like, bathing in streams and lakes when they traveled, though Arthur always did his best to avert his eyes, give his men their privacy even if they didn’t particularly care. </p><p>“You called him Merlin?” Merlin was looking stupidly besotted at Lancelot, “You must be in love with me, because Gwaine fucks all thoughts completely out of your head.”</p><p>“Thank you, Merlin,” Gwaine gave a slight nod.</p><p>Arthur blinked. Gwaine at some point had slept with both Lancelot and Merlin. He had difficultly picturing it, and then all too easily pictured it. Arthur shook his head to clear the thoughts away.</p><p>“Eh, I’ve had better,” Elyan joined in. “I was lead to believe it would be earth shatteringly good. Wouldn’t rate it higher than third best fuck I had had.”</p><p>“You wound me, Elyan,” Gwaine pressed a hand to his heart, “Though I would be happy to go again to redeem my honour, make it to the top spot.”</p><p>“You were the best I’ve had, Gwaine,” Percival said earnestly. </p><p>“Thank you, Percival, you are quite marvelous in bed.” Gwaine finished the last of his berries. </p><p>Arthur stared at all the men. What the fuck?</p><p>Leon poked at the fire a bit, “I found our time pleasurable as well.”</p><p>“LEON?” Arthur couldn’t stop the bark that came out. “You don’t even like men that way!” There was no way that they had been to bed together.</p><p>“No, but Wilmur and Eidric were arguing about Gwaine’s kisses and I was curious.” Even in the dark of the night, Leon’s blush was obvious. “It was a good kiss.”</p><p>“How many of my knights have you slept with?” Arthur found himself glaring at Gwaine. </p><p>“I don’t really know,” Gwaine said after a moment, “I don’t kiss and tell.” There were roars of laughter and several things thrown at Gwaine who ducked about half of them. “Alright, I tell a little. I suppose not more than a dozen?” He was clearly counting. “Maybe fifteen.”</p><p>“When do you have the time to sleep with that many people?” Arthur had slept with precisely two people and honestly couldn’t figure out how the man had bedded fifteen people in the nine months that he had been a knight in Camelot.</p><p>“Well, despite reports to the contrary, I don’t spend all my time in the tavern,” Gwaine smirked a bit. There was more laughter and the topic changed. Arthur watched as Merlin said he should collect more firewood, and Lancelot offered swiftly to help. Clearly they were off to have a few moments alone together. Arthur would have glared at anyone else, even followed them, to make sure they treated Merlin with respect, but it was Lancelot, the man would never bring harm to anyone. </p><p>They returned in a bit, firewood in hand, and kiss swollen lips, and Arthur waited for Gwaine to make a salacious comment, but the man was smiling a sweeter and softer look than he was used to seeing on Gwaine, he was well pleased for his friends. </p><p>As they all lay there near the fire, Lancelot softly told them a story from a land he had seen, a story where magic was good and wondrous. It was a nice story, and Arthur wished that magic could really be like that. Gwaine then told a silly story about how he almost ended up queen of a land because of a blind king and a dress. Arthur tried to picture Gwaine in a dress and his brain just wouldn’t let him process that. Percival even recited a poem that he liked.</p><p>“Sire?”</p><p>“Hmm?” He looked over to Elyan.</p><p>“Lots of rumours in lower town, about when you might marry Gwen?” Elyan was clearly nervous about asking this. But he understood, the man wanted to look out for his sister. </p><p>“I will marry her one day,” Arthur replied, “I love her very much.” He did. Gwen was a part of his soul, and he couldn’t imagine his life without her.</p><p>“She doesn’t, sire, you know -”</p><p>“She generally prefers women, and has had her heart very thoroughly shattered by my bitch of a sister?” Arthur filled in. “I do. Her and I have talked a great deal about this. I hate the idea of marrying someone I don’t know for political gain. I’ve thrown up every time Father dragged a new woman to court. But Camelot needs a queen, and she will be a fierce and just one. We will rule together as friends and allies. And have agreed that if either of us were to fall in love with someone there would be arrangements made with no jealousy or anger. I trust her more than most, we are content with the plans we have made.” Arthur’s hand rested on his stomach. “Morgana treated her ill, I will atone for that.”</p><p>“That is on Morgana, not you,” Merlin said, as he always did. “But she will be an amazing queen.” The group all murmured an agreement to that. He was relieved that none of them seemed to think it was a bad idea, marrying Gwen for friendship, for Camelot. Maybe one day her heart would heal enough, and she would find love again. He would welcome whomever that was with open arms, give them a place of honour in the castle. </p><p>“Pity that you are just friends though, she is really…creative,” Gwaine commented.</p><p>“Gwaine!” All the men shouted in various levels of horror.</p><p>“I meant with her stitch work, I haven’t fucked every person in Camelot. Really, I am appalled at how all your minds live in the gutter like that. And you call yourselves knights. Shame. Shame on all of you.”  Gwaine leaned up and pointed at all of them. “Shame, thinking I would sully our future queen.”</p><p>Merlin snorted a bit, “If she said let’s go, you’d drop trow right then and there.”</p><p>“Of course I would, but long ago she made it clear it was not to be. As you said, she will be a fine queen.” There was a great deal of respect in Gwaine’s voice, a rare tone.</p><p>But still, “Is there anyone in Camelot you wouldn’t have sex with?” Arthur asked.</p><p>“Of course a great many, most even,” Gwaine replied. “I do have very specific rules, Princess. They must be willing, they must be at least nineteen, and they must have something that pulls me in. Like Merlin’s hands, Lancelot’s mouth, so on and so on.”</p><p>“Or pay your bar tab,” Elyan joked.</p><p>“Or pay my bar tab,” Gwaine laughed a bit.</p><p>“I’ve paid your bar tab, several times,” Arthur muttered, but quietly enough that only Merlin heard him. He met all those criteria just fine, so why hadn’t Gwaine approached him? It was bothering him, that Gwaine was so free with his cock to everyone but Arthur. It shouldn’t, Arthur didn’t really want to be in such a list, he was the future king of Camelot, not a…trollop. He winced, a bit because that was unkind. It implied Gwaine was a trollop and he wasn’t. </p><p>Well he was, but it wasn’t a bad thing.</p><p>It was confusing. He knew that Gwaine was a flirt, but this was more. And yet no one seemed to be upset at being one of so many. But he supposed their hearts weren’t in it, just their bodies. He looked over as the camp quieted and watched Gwaine’s profile. The man was gorgeous, but all his knights had well formed faces. Lancelot and Gwaine, though, were the most blessed in looks, it had to be said. With Lancelot you drowned in his eyes, with Gwaine it was his smile. </p><p>And that was the other reason that Arthur had thrown up every time his father had arranged another noblewoman to come to Camelot. He did not care for the idea of bedding a woman, when he dreamed it was of men. Merlin knew, Gwen knew. He thought the men did as well though it hadn’t come up in conversation explicitly. Perhaps that was why Gwaine hadn’t approached him. Because he didn’t know that was Arthur’s preference, he hadn’t presumed.</p><p>Presuming to a prince could cause a lot more problems than presuming to say Merlin. That is all it was, Gwaine didn’t know that Arthur liked men, and thus had actually been respectful and not flirted like he did with everyone else. Bit rude really not to flirt, but he could forgive it. When they got back to Camelot, he’d explain and then everything would be sorted. He wouldn’t be the only one not to have slept with Gwaine. Arthur smiled a bit as he heard Merlin get up and move closer to Lancelot. He rolled and watched Lancelot wrap the thin man in his cloak, pull him close.</p><p>He was happy for Merlin. </p><p>He looked over, Gwaine was on watch and was watching Merlin and Lancelot with equal fondness. He didn’t seem to notice Arthur watching him. There was something almost lonely in the smile that Gwaine had on his face. It was confusing, Gwaine was never alone. Arthur was alone. But Gwaine went to the tavern and he regularly saw him riding on Percival’s back and making jokes with people.</p><p>People flocked to Gwaine.</p><p>Arthur was avoided because of his station. Though a lot less than he used to be since he had formed this group of knights. He watched Gwaine until the man stood to do his parameter search. He fell asleep wondering what Gwaine would be like in bed. </p><p>*</p><p>“Gwaine, with me,” Arthur ordered when they rode into the courtyard. He dismounted and handed the reins to Merlin. He strode up the steps not bothering to see if Gwaine followed. He likely would, Arthur had used his don’t fuck around tone of voice. But Gwaine sometimes bristled at being ordered about and defied just to see what would happen. Which was mostly mucking stables, polishing armor. Arthur didn’t have the stomach for punishing his knights. </p><p>He walked towards his private chambers and Gwen was walking with a tray. “Gwen,” he smiled, and stopped to gently kiss her forehead. “How is everything?”</p><p>“About the same,” she replied. “He asked after you a few times.”</p><p>Arthur nodded, that meant his father was having some decent days if he was aware that Arthur had been gone. “He treated you well?”</p><p>“He did,” she reassured. “I think I remind him of better times.”</p><p>“What would I do without you?” </p><p>“Be lost,” she pressed against him for a moment. “Agravaine visited your father a few times.”</p><p>“Good,” Arthur nodded. “Dinner tonight?”</p><p>“I promised Elyan we would dine when you returned. But tomorrow?”</p><p>Arthur nodded and continued down the hall. “Go wait in my chambers Gwaine, I want to check on my father first.” </p><p>“Of course,” Gwaine sounded serious, and continued on past Arthur.</p><p>Unfortunately however good Uther had been for Gwen, today was a blank day and he just stared out the window when Arthur spoke to him. Arthur sat with him for a few minutes. His feelings were such a muddle about his father. He loved the man, even as he understood how awful the man was. He squeezed his father’s hand and promised to return the next day. It was met with no response and his shoulders slumped for a moment.</p><p>On the way to his own rooms, to Gwaine he ran into Agravaine, who said that he was sure there was a mage in lower town causing problems. He made an implication involving Gwen, and Arthur could not understand why his uncle was always putting Gwen down. It troubled him, but he promised to send a few knights to investigate. He started walking again and his uncle was following. They spoke about the kingdom, and when they went into Arthur’s bedroom, Arthur caught the look of disgust on Agravaine’s face when he saw Gwaine before it was smoothed away.</p><p>The older generation really didn’t understand why Arthur had knights of common birth at his side, and he was tired of explaining. “Thank you, Agravaine, your council as ever is appreciated.”</p><p>“You are tired after your journey. Come, Gwaine, leave your prince be.”</p><p>“No, he and I have to talk on things,” Arthur said. “I will see you later, Uncle.”</p><p>“Ahh, he finally has run out of your good will. Good. Time for you to be a real ruler, and see to your men as you should.”</p><p>Arthur wasn’t watching Agravaine, but Gwaine and there was disgust in his gaze that was far stronger than Agravaine’s had been. And something else. Gwaine was watching him as an adversary. It was not just with dislike, it was an honest threat assessment. </p><p>“Thank you, Agravaine,” Arthur said firmly, “I do need to talk to this knight, about certain attitudes.”</p><p>Agravaine looked so smug as he left the room. Arthur followed him, made sure the man went down the hall before he closed the door and locked it. He turned and saw Gwaine standing at attention. “Gwaine?”</p><p>“Sire, I am ready for whatever punishment you deem fit. But if you whip me or put me in the stocks for what I do in my off hours, I will be gone the next day, uncaring about dereliction of duty.”</p><p>“What no?” Arthur frowned, “Why would I do that?”</p><p>“Why else would you have summoned me here? Why else were you saying that to that -” Gwaine cleared his throat, “To Sir Agravaine.”</p><p>“Sit,” Arthur waved to the chair he had been in before. Arthur’s chair in fact. He didn’t care. He poured himself a glass of water and sat down. “You don’t like Agravaine.”</p><p>“It is not my place to say,” Gwaine replied, clearly wary. “And if I did, you would dismiss me, like Merlin. Like Gwen.”</p><p>Arthur looked at him in shock. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Never mind.”</p><p>“No,” Arthur snapped, “Tell me.”</p><p>“They have,” Gwaine glared, “We all have, but you don’t listen. Because you are so damn scared of relying on yourself.” He leaned forward. “Gwen is scared of him. Merlin hates him. When does Merlin hate anybody? He doesn’t even hate Uther, and he should for everything!”</p><p>Arthur flinched. He knew over the years how cruel his father had been to Merlin even though Arthur had tried to protect him as much as he could. “Agravaine is my uncle, and provides invaluable advice,” he insisted, “I can’t rule alone.”</p><p>Gwaine shook his head. “What invaluable advice?”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Arthur was lost. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Tell me one thing that Agravaine has said that was truly helpful, that served Camelot well.” Gwaine sat back and crossed his arms. “Tell me one bloody thing, princess, that Agravaine suggested that proved correct or matched how you would rule.”</p><p>Arthur opened his mouth and closed it again. He stood up and began to move about the room. There had to be one. There did. Because he was sure that his uncle guided him well. Everyone made mistakes, it was hard to see how certain things would play out until you were in the moment. “He is excellent at diplomatic negotiations,” Arthur finally came up with.</p><p>“Really? How many allies has he forged?”</p><p>“I -” the few things that had fallen apart weren’t Agravaine’s fault. Sometimes things just didn’t work out.</p><p>“He touches Gwen. She doesn’t like to be touched.”</p><p>Arthur’s vision went white hot with rage. “What?”</p><p>“He sometimes has her bring his dinner and other things. She mentioned to Elyan that it must be the custom in his provinces to rub shoulders from behind. Elyan asked us all to keep an eye, make sure that Agravaine didn’t hurt her.”</p><p>“I can speak to him about that,” Arthur said displeased. Gwen didn’t like to be touched by people she wasn’t close with. He could tell that didn’t satisfy Gwaine. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p>“If he was a random knight, another servant, and you found out they touched your future queen in a way that made her uncomfortable, made her scared. If you found out anyone else threatened Merlin with sacking and banishment, what would you do?”</p><p>“He’s threatened Merlin?” Why hadn’t Merlin said anything?</p><p>“Arthur,” Gwaine sighed, “Just punish me for whatever you want to punish me for, and let us all move on.”</p><p>“I -” Arthur shook his head, “I never brought you here to punish you. I just realize there might be something you didn’t know about me, wanted to share.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I like men.”</p><p>“Sure?”</p><p>“Like how you like men,” Arthur explained, and his eyes drifted to his bed and then back to Gwaine. </p><p>“Ah,” Gwaine nodded, “I see. I wasn’t sure, though had thought maybe. Thank you for sharing, sire. May I go now, I find myself road weary.”</p><p>Arthur nodded and waved him off. Gwaine went to the door and paused. “Arthur?” he seldom actually used Arthur’s proper name. “You so want to see the good in some people, it blinds you to how truly awful they are. You trust Agravaine because he is your uncle. A man you’ve exchanged a handful of letters with over the years, seen a handful of times. You trust in a bond that is tenuous over that of people who have stood beside you day after day for years, because of what that bond should be. Because you are scared of relying on yourself. You seek authority, so you don’t have to carry it all. But you don’t, we’re all here. Beside you. In your heart, think about it. At your back do you want Agravaine, or Merlin?” Gwaine gave a nod and left.</p><p>Arthur didn’t move from the table, just sat there staring into space. </p><p>“Sir?” </p><p>Arthur blinked and looked over. Merlin had a tray with food. He looked worried. Arthur wondered how many times Merlin had said his name. “What do you think of Agravaine?”</p><p>“You’ve told me it isn’t my place to think, many times.” Merlin put the tray down. “You should eat.”</p><p>“Merlin, does Agravaine scare Gwen?” There was just the smallest pause in what Merlin was doing, but Arthur caught it. “Does he scare you?” This time there was no pause, but Merlin had been prepared for the question. </p><p>“Food, before it gets cold,” Merlin said.</p><p>“Merlin, I asked you a question.” </p><p>“You did,” Merlin agreed, “Now what needs cleaning? I am sure there is something.”</p><p>So it was that bad. He had been hurting the people that mattered most to him, with his devotion to Agravaine. He felt sick. “Go to your rest, Merlin,” Arthur said. “We have an early day tomorrow.”</p><p>“Is everything alright?”</p><p>“No,” Arthur said, “Goodnight.” Merlin clearly was hesitating but Arthur just pointed at the door. Once Merlin was gone, he ate just enough that he wouldn’t pass out and then he sicked it up a little later. He went to his desk and began to go through papers, orders, letters. And a picture was slowly being painted. Pieces that individually seemed fine but when you put them together, painted a picture. </p><p>Incompetence at best, sedition at worst. </p><p>Arthur went down to their records and went through a few more things. He found more pictures and brought the papers up to his room. He laid everything out and stared at it. Why was he so blind? Why was he so sure that people who clearly meant him ill meant him good. Why couldn’t he see his family for who they were? Arthur didn’t sleep that night, and in the morning when Merlin appeared he must have looked dreadful because Merlin didn’t insult him once.</p><p>“I need to arrange a council meeting. It is time Agravaine is rewarded for everything he has been doing for Camelot,” Arthur said. He saw the disappointment in Merlin’s gaze. “Trust me, this is his due. I want my personal knights in the front and center. You, Gwen, Gaius close by. This is not a formal ceremony, in the meeting room, not the hall.”</p><p>“I’ll see word gets out,” Merlin replied. He shook his head a bit. “Arthur, are you sure this is the right path?”</p><p>“No, but it is one I must walk.”</p><p>Arthur dressed alone, Merlin arranging the meeting. He went to the meeting room and sat at the head of the table. He put all the papers he had gathered on the table in front of him, his sword lay next to them. His council shuffled in and all took their normal seats. Gwen arrived and hovered by the wall. “Next to me,” he said softly and she stood by him. The knights all came in and a motion of his hand had them standing around the room. Gwaine looked incredibly disappointed in him. Guess Merlin told them the reason for the meeting. Merlin and Gaius arrived, and Agravaine was right behind them. </p><p>Arthur nodded a greeting, and closed the door after them. “Thank you, everyone for coming at such short notice.” He went back to his chair. He gestured. “Uncle, please sit.”</p><p>“Merlin said you wanted a meeting. Was there a problem with your mission?”</p><p>“No, a rare instance of things going well.”</p><p>“I am glad to hear it,” Agravaine said.</p><p>“You don’t look glad.”</p><p>“I am sorry?” Agravaine smiled, “Why would I not be happy for the same return of you and your men?”</p><p>“Why indeed?” Arthur nodded. “You had suggested at the fork in the Delwin woods we take the left path. We ended up taking the right. Shaved a day off our journey.”</p><p>“Oh, I am sorry,” Agravaine replied, “I must have been confused.”</p><p>“Were you confused when you touched Guinevere?” Arthur’s voice hardened. He saw Gwen jolt a bit. “You touched my future queen without her permission.”</p><p>“A gesture of support,” Agravaine replied, “She has been working so hard taking care of your father. A good servant, to be sure.”</p><p>“My future queen,” Arthur repeated. There were rumours of course, but this was the first time he had made a public declaration of that nature.</p><p>“Arthur, we have discussed this,” Agravaine was almost simpering. “And I have to say that I have exchanged a few letters with Lady Mithian of Nemeth and -”</p><p>“I am marrying Guinevere,” Arthur roared. “She is smart, and good, and trustworthy.”</p><p>“It forges no alliances,” Agravaine snapped back, “It does nothing for Camelot in the world. She is beneath you and the people will think you pathetic for falling the charms of a -”</p><p>“Be very, very careful with your next words,” Arthur’s voice was ice cold, and he saw the little smirk that Merlin gave.</p><p>“Everyone knows she was Morgana’s…consort,” Agravaine replied, equally cold, “there will be rumours that witchcraft has ensnared you. That Guinevere is using you, to aid Morgana.”</p><p>“Gaius, am I magically ensnared?”</p><p>“No, sire,” Gaius said. “If you were, you would have likely already wed, you would be talking of clemency for Morgana, several other things. Your eyes remain clear, you have none of the tell tale twitches that go along with a potion being administered consistently.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“She could still be a spy,” Agravaine said. “I am sorry, she is a sweet girl, but she could too easily betray you.”</p><p>“You know, my father once said, if someone insists that someone is performing a betrayal a lie, they are deflecting the gaze from themselves.” Arthur began to lay out the papers in front of him, and the others at the table. He moved around something in front of each council member. He even gave a few pages to his knights. “Why is it every trade negotiation you had a hand in has failed, Uncle? Why is it every path you suggest is meant with problems, danger, a loss for Camelot?” He put a final letter in front of Agravaine. “Why is it that you always call me weak when I dare to suggest compassion? Why is it that you always want me to kill or punish, when there are alternate paths?”</p><p>“You must lead, and you are not ready.”</p><p>“He is,” Merlin snapped unable to help himself. “If he would just see it, he is.”</p><p>Arthur saw all his personal knights nod in agreement. “Leon?”</p><p>“Yes, sir?” Leon stepped forward a bit.</p><p>“You were my father’s man, loyal, obedient. How do I compare to him?”</p><p>“You are very different, sire,” Leon said clearly struggling with what to say.</p><p>“Am I weak?”</p><p>“No,” Leon said after a moment. “No. The king is feared, you are, you could be, you -” Leon was torn clearly between duty and honesty. “It was growing difficult to follow his orders. I believe in you, Arthur.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Arthur said and Leon stepped back. “Gwaine?”</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“You once said nobility is what you do, not what your title is, something to that effect. How do I shape up?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have knelt for any lord but you,” Gwaine replied. Force of will stopped the flush that wanted to travel up Arthur’s cheek at those words.</p><p>“A common drunkard,” Agravaine chuckled, “and a slattern. Yes, that is who you want serving at your side.”</p><p>Merlin stepped forward, murder in his gaze; Arthur adored how loyal to his friends Merlin was. </p><p>“Merlin, don’t,” Gwaine said.</p><p>“I am tired of it,” Merlin snapped back. </p><p>“I chose my path,” Gwaine said, “Let my father rest in peace.”</p><p>Arthur would deal with whatever that was later. “What Sir Gwaine does in his off hours, is his business not ours.” No matter that Arthur was wishing it was his business. But that was to be dealt with after this. </p><p>Agravaine gave a smarmy chuckle, “He certainly does a lot of it.”</p><p>“That’s is added to the list,” Arthur said.</p><p>“What list?” </p><p>“Read the letter I put in front of you, Uncle,” Arthur said, “Out loud for all to hear.”</p><p>The man shrugged, and read it out loud. It was one that Agravaine had sent west for trade negotiations that had been put into the records when it had been returned with a note of rejection. </p><p>Gwen gasped as he read it, and Arthur noticed Leon tilted his head a bit. His supposition had been correct. “Guinevere?”</p><p>“That phrase there,” she said. “I know that style of writing.”</p><p>“As do I,” Leon replied, “I carried their correspondence, she used to ask me if it sounded well.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Agravaine put the letter down. “It is a simple enough letter.”</p><p>“One that you didn’t write alone. That has Morgana’s hand all over it. When I read it, it felt familiar and I went through some of the letters she had sent me when I was squired elsewhere. It is the exact same phrasing.” Arthur gestured to the packet he had put in front of one of the council members.</p><p>“A turn of phrase is enough for you to think I would betray you my sister’s son?”</p><p>“No, of course not,” Arthur said. “But it is on the list.” Arthur sat at the end head of the table. “Every single negotiation I have put you in charge of has been weaker than we hoped or fallen apart. The staff fear you, your turn of phrase in your correspondence reeks of Morgana’s hand, you insult my trust knights who prove their worth time and again, and you have touched Gwen against her desire - a casual touch perhaps but an insult to a future queen.”</p><p>“I have a strong personality to be sure, but that hardly should suggest -”</p><p>There was a knock at the door. “Enter,” Arthur called and a couple knights came and hurried over to him, handed him an amulet and some half burned paper, “But it was enough for me to have your rooms searched. And oh look, items from Morgana.” Arthur stood and picked up his sword. He lay it against his uncle’s neck. “I formally charge you with treason to the crown and to Camelot. What do you have to say for yourself?”</p><p>“Arthur, those were clearly planted by an enemy to the crown, to make you think I would be betray you. I am the only family you truly have left. How can you believe that of me? What would you do without me?”</p><p>“He has me, you clotpole,” Merlin snapped.</p><p>“And me,” Gwen replied.</p><p>Arthur saw all his personal knights draw their swords, at the ready for Arthur. Arthur moved his sword away from Agravaine’s neck. “Uncle, why?”</p><p>“Arthur, you are weak and delusional. I would never,” Agravaine reached, and pulled a bottle out from his pocket. “Carry a poison so strong if I shattered the bottle it would kill everyone in the room. Now then let us negotiate my -”</p><p>Arthur stabbed Agravaine through the neck, and the bottle began to fall, but he was right and Lancelot had been inching closer, and the bottle was caught. Arthur slumped into his chair and watched as Agravaine died. He felt little as the man gurgled, tried to somehow do something about the wound. A few moments later Agravaine was dead. “Someone please throw the body outside Camelot’s walls for the carrion to enjoy. He should serve some decent function in death, since he didn’t in life.” He saw a few winces at that, and didn’t care. “I’m done,” Arthur said softly, “trusting people because they should mean well. I will rely on those who have proved again and again that they server Camelot. And that means finally trusting myself.” </p><p>“Yes,” Merlin shouted and when everyone looked at him, he cleared his throat, tried to pretend it had been a cough. </p><p>Arthur smiled a little bit. “Thank you,” he told them, told Merlin, Gwen, his knights. “I promise to do better.”</p><p>“Sire, you do quite well,” Leon offered.</p><p>Arthur gave a nod and a few of the knights grabbed the corpse, Arthur would never refer to the man as his uncle again and everyone shuffled out. Gwen kissed the top of his head before she left and once everyone was gone, Merlin closed the door. “I’d like to be alone, Merlin.”</p><p>“I’d like to run away with Lancelot on a unicorn,” Merlin replied. He locked the door. And then sat on the end of the table well away from Arthur.</p><p>“This table is 400 years old, you don’t just hop onto it!” Arthur gave him a look. So Merlin was going to try to make it better by annoying him. It was a kindness indeed, and would work most days. But this was different. “I know what you are doing.”</p><p>“You really don’t. Everyone betrays you, I betray you, for your safety, for mine, but I am tired of it. And, hey, you don’t have your sword still stuck in Agravaine so can’t kill me with that.”</p><p>“Merlin, I don’t -” he watched Merlin’s eyes glow gold, and a flame appeared in his head. “Ahh.”</p><p>“Ahh,” Merlin agreed.</p><p>They sat there, future king on his throne, manservant on top of the table and just stared at each other. “Always?” Because it wouldn’t be anything else.</p><p>“I set the curtains alight when I was three months old,” Merlin said.</p><p>Arthur just nodded. “Ahh,” it was all he had. He thought about his years with Merlin at his side. “Could you have saved Morgana?”</p><p>“I tried,” Merlin swore. “I tried, Arthur, but your father -” he could see the tears in Merlin’s eyes, “And it came down to save her, or save all of you. It was an easy choice.”</p><p>“It would not have been easy, but it would have been mine as well.” Arthur looked at Merlin, “Well.”</p><p>“Well.”</p><p>“I have armor that needs cleaning.”</p><p>Merlin gave a small smile, “So, clean it yourself.”</p><p>Arthur wadded up some of the paper and threw it at Merlin. “And clean all this mess up, make sure the papers are properly stored, we have relationships to repair and will the proof that it was that bastard not Camelot that behaved dishonorably.”</p><p>“What happens now?” Merlin asked softly.</p><p>“Nothing while my father lives, I am sorry Merlin.” Arthur truly was but he couldn’t, not while the man was still there. “And it may take time after.”</p><p>“But things will change?”</p><p>“Things will change,” Arthur promised. “Merlin?”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“If you have magic, why are you so shit at your job?”</p><p>“Because I have magic, you dick.”</p><p>Arthur smiled. “Clean something.”</p><p>“Yes, sir,” Merlin smiled back. </p><p>Arthur went by Merlin, and squeezed his shoulder when he moved passed the man. He couldn’t give more right now. He understood why Merlin revealed it in that moment, but he was also too overwhelmed by everything. He went out to the training grounds and began to attack a dummy. He destroyed three before he heard a whistle. He turned and in the practice circle Elyan was waiting sword at the ready, the rest of his knights just outside.</p><p>Arthur gave a small nod and stepped into the ring. Elyan swung hard, and he was so relieved that his men understood. It was brutal and vicious, and it took, Elyan, Lancelot, and Percival to tire him out. Arthur collapsed to the ground and just sort of lay there. “Fuck,” he whispered and then he screamed it, “FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!”</p><p>“Feel better, Princess?”</p><p>“No,” Arthur replied. “But yes? Fuck if I know. Feelings are for Merlin.”</p><p>“I am sure he is feeling plenty right now,” Lancelot answered.</p><p>Arthur didn’t look over, just stared at the blue sky. “You know.” Of course Lancelot knew, he was the man’s boyfriend, he would know.</p><p>“I know,” Lancelot replied.</p><p>“I know too,” Gwaine offered.</p><p>“Gwen knew, so I know,” Elyan added.</p><p>“I don’t know unless you know, and then I know,” Percival filled in.</p><p>Arthur turned his head and looked at Leon who was just sort of standing there. “Leon? Do you know?”</p><p>“Sir, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to become immortal, and I don’t know for sure I am. I feel like I was too close to death? So drinking from the cup of life, saved it? But in saving it just restored me to life, I guess we could try to kill me to find out, but if I am right and it used up all its mojo keeping me alive, if we test it, I am dead. So maybe we just pretend I didn’t say anything right now?”</p><p>“I was talking about Merlin having magic. What the fuck do you mean you are immortal?” Arthur sat up. </p><p>“Oh that, yes I knew,” Leon said. “Bit obvious he has magic once you’ve heard him shout in dragon tongue.”</p><p>“Dragon tongue? He is a dragon lord too?” Arthur closed his eyes. “Right, no of course he is. Balinor. That is why he cried. Excellent, just fantastic. Merlin is magic and the last dragon lord, Leon is immortal, because why not? If my men have any other secrets, you better fucking share them right now.”</p><p>“I’m allergic to oranges,” Percival offered.</p><p>“Thank you, Percival, for your honesty. Anyone else?”</p><p>“I think I am technically wanted for a crime or two somewhere?” Lancelot offered.</p><p>“Really, would have thought that would be Gwaine,” Arthur said as he thought about it. “Impersonating a noble again?” </p><p>“Something like that,” Lancelot smiled a bit. He was just as bad as Gwaine under all that honour. Well, not as bad as Gwaine, no one was. But more of a rogue than he ever liked to admit.</p><p>“Elyan, anything to confess?”</p><p>“I am left handed?” </p><p>“Yes, I knew that,” Arthur said. He closed his eyes. “Lord save me this will take a while, any secrets you need to share Gwaine?”</p><p>“Need to? Probably. Am going to? Unlikely.”</p><p>“Did your father have magic?” Arthur looked over at Gwaine. “There is something about your father, Merlin has mentioned him more than once. And is regularly mad at the way people speak to you.”</p><p>“My father,” Gwaine touched the chain around his neck. “Is dead and had no magic. He had a sword, though.”</p><p>“A mercenary?” Arthur didn’t understand how that would help Gwaine’s cause, why Merlin was so furious when people spoke poorly of Gwaine.</p><p>“He was a knight, in Caerleon’s army,” Gwaine said softly. </p><p>“You are nobility?” Arthur stared at him in shock. He saw everyone was.</p><p>“No, I am a poor drunkard and slattern who wanders the world being a nuisance. Nothing noble about me.”</p><p>“You are a knight of Camelot,” Arthur replied firmly. “And that is that.” He saw Gwaine acknowledge that and Arthur stood up. “My thanks to you all. For being, you. For being mine.”</p><p>“We serve at the pleasure of our prince,” Lancelot said formally, and they all clearly agreed.</p><p>Arthur nodded and left them. When he went to his room, he saw Merlin had a bath waiting for him, the water had cooled a bit, but it still felt good. And in the water he finally cried for everything that he had lost, for the hurt that everyone seemed to think he could endure. He was as weak as his father and Agravaine thought. He sobbed until he couldn’t catch any air in his lungs, and then slowly pulled himself back together. He dressed casually after he dried off and then settled at his table to read reports. He mostly skimmed them and knew he’d have to reread later.</p><p>Merlin eventually brought him food. “Stay?” Arthur asked and Merlin nodded. He stole all the good stuff off of Arthur’s plate and Arthur stole some of it back. “Can your magic save my father?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Merlin said.</p><p>“I know he has been unkind to you, and I know he has -”</p><p>“I would do it for you,” Merlin cut him off. “I would do it for my friend, but his mind is so gone. Gaius has looked into a bit, but honestly he is weak enough there is a good shot anything I would try, would just as likely kill him.”</p><p>“If you ever find anything, please let me know?” Arthur pushed the plate away, having barely eaten but without Merlin’s company it would have been nothing. “You have a lot to tell me, but I can’t hear it not yet. There is too much that has to be fixed because of Agravaine. But we will talk.”</p><p>“I know,” Merlin agreed. He began to clear the food away. “Is that all?”</p><p>“Yes. Actually no. Merlin, am I handsome?” Arthur smiled a bit, “I mean, I am right? Maidens often try to get me to accept their favour for tournaments, can’t all be because of the prince thing. I am decently attractive.”</p><p>“I suppose?” Merlin shrugged. “I don’t throw up looking at you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Arthur huffed a bit. “Gwen says I am handsome.”</p><p>“Then why are you asking me?”</p><p>“Because you like men,” Arthur snapped. “So your taste here is more relevant than hers.”</p><p>“Uhhh, are you hinting you want a threesome with Lancelot and I, because we haven’t even yet -”</p><p>“NO!” Arthur made a face at the thought of being in bed with Merlin. “No, dead god no. Just no!”</p><p>“Well why not, what’s wrong with me. I have a great body.” Merlin slammed down the tray and pointed at him. “You should be so lucky as to end up in my bed.”</p><p>“I just meant -”</p><p>“And Lancelot, he is…he is Lancelot! You would not survive sharing our bed.”</p><p>“How would you know, you just said you two hadn’t done anything yet.”</p><p>“We’ve done things,” Merlin snapped. “Good things. Great things. Things you wish you could have!”</p><p>“I know, that is why I am asking if I am attractive because all of a sudden I want things.”</p><p>“I maybe wanted things with you two years ago, I guess, maybe, I had a dream once about your arse, but I love Lancelot, and I dream about his arse at least twice a week.” Merlin was shouting. </p><p>“Of course you do, it is a great arse!”</p><p>“Stop looking at Lancelot’s arse, it is my arse!”</p><p>“I am not. I am trying to figure out if my arse would be enough to get Gwaine into my bed!”</p><p>“He isn’t especially into arses? Like I mean he loves to fuck them, but if something is going to draw him in, that isn’t it?” Merlin calmed down. “Wait, did you just say you want to have sex with Gwaine? You like Gwaine?” Merlin had a look on his face far too eager about the topic.</p><p>“Like?” Arthur snorted a bit. “That is probably a bit much. Everyone else has had their turn, and I want mine too.”</p><p>“Oh,” Merlin dimmed a bit, “That’s not. It isn’t a competition.”</p><p>“I just want to know what the fuss is. Why is it that everyone has so eagerly hopped into his bed? Why not me?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Merlin went back to cleaning up the dinner tray. “You should sleep, you had a really shitty and confusing day.”</p><p>“It wasn’t so bad,” Arthur tried to dismiss. “Really, killing your uncle for betraying you and all of Camelot, finding out your servant has magic and is a dragon lord, Gwaine is a noble, Leon is immortal, oh and Percival is allergic to oranges. Really is that a bad day?”</p><p>“Nah, you are right, perfectly boring and normal day,” Merlin agreed. “Goodnight, sire.”</p><p>Arthur nodded and found that he could not sleep when he eventually lay down. He was restless and his brain wouldn’t stop. He tried to do work and ended up pacing the halls. He had given a suite of rooms to Gwen, and would have bothered her but there was no light under her door. He knew he could bother her, she wouldn’t mind, they had passed many a late night together trying to cope with all their loss. But conversation with her would not solve the ache deep inside. He found himself walking to the wing of the castle that his personal knights had rooms in. He was sure he wouldn’t have any luck, that Gwaine would be at a tavern or such.</p><p>But there was faint light under his door. Arthur knocked, and quickly smoothed down his hair. He thought of what he would say to the knight, maybe suggest a drink back in his chambers. Only Gwaine opened the door shirtless and trousers riding loose and low.</p><p>“Were you, do you have company?”</p><p>“No, is there a problem? Is Merlin fine?” Gwaine brushed his hair off his face, and Arthur had no fucking clue why it was armpit hair that cracked him apart but it was and Arthur surged forward, and pulled Gwaine into a hard kiss. He forgot all the pain of the day as his mouth pressed against those dry lips. Gwaine’s hands sank into his hair, adjusted his angle and the kiss was even better. Gwaine’s tongue licked at his lips and Arthur opened his mouth. He found himself pushed back against the door frame. The kiss was better than any he had had before.</p><p>Lord, how good was the man going to be in bed? Arthur ran his hand down Gwaine’s back, feeling the lean muscle and he grabbed Gwaine’s hips pulled him as close as he could. They were both half hard already. Gwaine broke the kiss. “Princess, what are you doing here?”</p><p>“I needed you,” Arthur moaned. There was a fire in Gwaine’s eyes at that. “I like men, I am agreeing to this, I am definitely over nineteen, and based on how you feel against me -” Arthur rolled his hips against Gwaine and enjoyed the moan the man let out, “there is something about me that appeals. So now we fuck, right?” Arthur felt Gwaine pull away a bit. “Come on, I won’t be the only one you haven’t bedded, not when I met your low standards!”</p><p>Shit, that was not what he meant. “I’m sorry,” he added, “I don’t mean it like that. I just need to not think for a few minutes.”</p><p>“Your hand should help you with that, sir,” Gwaine said, and stepped away. Arthur felt cold not pressed against Gwaine. “Good night.”</p><p>“Why am I the only one you haven’t fucked?” Arthur knew he was focusing on this to not think about everything else. “I am perfectly fuckable.”</p><p>“And I am sure that there are many people out there who would fuck you,” Gwaine agreed.</p><p>“You are going to fuck me,” Arthur said and watched a coldness come over Gwaine’s face, an anger he had only see directed at, well, his father.</p><p>“Is that an order?”</p><p>Arthur felt sick, “No I would never,” he swallowed, “I would never.” It hurt, incredibly, that even now Gwaine thought that was even a possibility. “My apologies for disturbing you.” Arthur had to walk away before he was sick.</p><p>There was a hand on his shoulder though holding him in place. “I know, I am sorry. I do know that.” A kiss was placed against his lips, a gentle one. “What did you mean?”</p><p>“I meant, I am going to seduce you,” Arthur nodded. Because now it was a thing in his mind. “Clearly you are physically attracted to me, and perhaps are concerned because I am the prince, your future king? Which I suppose is understandable? No it isn’t though, because you know I consider my men my equals. But still whatever the reason for your nerves, as long as you do want me, I will not be the only damn person you do not share a bed with. Do you want me?” There was a faint nod. “Then why aren’t we in that bed over there?” Gwaine shook his head, clearly wouldn’t say. “Tell me right now, not to pursue you, and I won’t.” Arthur smiled when Gwaine didn’t say anything. “I bet that within a month you are going to fuck me.”</p><p>“Do you?” Gwaine smirked a bit. “Well, we shall see, won’t we?” He leaned forward, and Arthur’s knees turned to jelly when Gwaine bit his ear. “I want you, Arthur, but I am never going to fuck you.”</p><p>A hand pushed him and then the door was shut in his face, and he heard a key turn. Arthur went back to his room, and his mind was so full of thoughts of Gwaine that he was able to fall asleep thinking of the knight, and not the weight of betrayal that he always seemed to have to carry.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur sat at the table in his room and decided a list would be best, it would help him focus. Because the fact of the matter was, he had no idea how to seduce someone. The handful times of he had sex it had been a case of they just sort of fell into bed, two of the times being on the eve of a battle and wanting comfort in case they died. The other had turned out to be someone hoping fucking the prince would gain them status. Once Arthur had realized that it was about that and not affection, he had moved the man along, given him some coin and suggested a kingdom where that would do him well.</p><p>He grabbed a quill. “Smile?” he thought about how Gwaine’s smile pulled people in. Pulled him in. Perhaps he could gain a similar smile. He moved over to the mirror in his room and practiced a few different smiles. They ranged from awkward to appalling. False. He thought of Gwaine and smiled again. It was natural but not seductive. “How do you make a smile seductive?”</p><p>“I think it has to be an innate skill?” Merlin said from the doorway. He was holding a breakfast tray. “Who are you planning to seduce?”</p><p>“Gwaine, he wouldn’t fuck me but he is interested, so I am going to seduce him.” Arthur sat down. “It shouldn’t be hard, really.”</p><p>“Sire, this is a bad idea.” Merlin put the food in front of him, and started to make the bed. “For so many reasons, this is a bad idea.”</p><p>It wasn’t. “Name three.”</p><p>“You couldn’t seduce a piece of paper. Gwaine is out of your league. You don’t actually care, you are just annoyed everyone else has been there. You might not think it but any seduction you do, carries the problem of your power over him. You cannot flirt. You -”</p><p>“I said three,” Arthur ate some of the grapes on the tray. “He is my equal, Merlin.”</p><p>“He isn’t.”</p><p>“He is nobility, a knight of good…” Arthur made a bit of a face, “goodish standing. It as near to equal as I can manage, with the whole acting king thing.” He looked at Merlin. “I told him I consider us equals. And I mean that.”</p><p>“Okay,” Merlin came over and sat down. “What about the fact that you are worse at flirting than even Leon?”</p><p>“I’m not that - fuck I am that bad,” Arthur pushed the food away. “How do I seduce a man like him?”</p><p>“Like him?”</p><p>“He just oozes charm, this casual grace, even when he does something spectacularly stupid. How does he look graceful when being chased by bees? Merlin how does he do that? And how have I only realized just how much I watch the man?” Arthur began to pace. “I watch all of you, it is my job to keep you safe.”</p><p>“Arthur, you know it is the knights’s job, my job to keep you, our king, safe right?”</p><p>“They are my men, it is my duty to -”</p><p>“You matter most of all, you are the one we stand for, Arthur,” Merlin stood up and his hands were on Arthur’s shoulders. The weight of them felt nice. “We would all die for you.”</p><p>“But it matters, that I would do the same for you.”</p><p>Merlin nodded, “it does. It is why we all give you everything.”</p><p>“Well not everything, Gwaine is not giving me him, even though he wants to. But we are changing that.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Yes, of course. You and Lancelot got sorted, so clearly you can help me seduce Gwaine. How did you get him to fuck you?” This should help, a concrete example that he could pattern off of. Almost like a training guide. You learned the steps, and then you implemented them.</p><p>“We went to the tavern and three ales in, I mentioned that it had been six months of only my hand, and he said he’d be happy to provide his.” Merlin smirked a bit, “And then he provided more. Twice actually.”</p><p>He wouldn’t ask, because it would be against any code of honour that he ascribed to. “And it was better than your own hand?”</p><p>“It was,” Merlin said. Arthur hoped he would elaborate but he didn’t. Which was right, he would be mad at Merlin for betraying personal experience like that. Even if he was very curious. “Arthur, this is bad. Can you please listen to me and drop this?”</p><p>“I want him, Merlin.”</p><p>“To prove something. When has that worked out for anyone, ever?” Merlin went and collected the laundry behind the screen. “Don’t be a prat.”</p><p>“Can’t you just wave your hands and have those clean?” </p><p>“Believe or not, most magic isn’t about getting your shirts white. More about destiny, saving the world, that sort of stuff.” Merlin gave a nod and disappeared. Still he had given Arthur a bit of a plan because the straightforward approach was really the best. Honest, honourable. Arthur stood and went back to the mirror to practice a few more smiles.</p><p>After training he went over to Gwaine. “Could I interest you in a drink tonight?”</p><p>“At the tavern, you?” Gwaine seemed a bit surprised. “Princess, I didn’t think you liked it there.”</p><p>“No one has ever invited me,” Arthur said with a shrug. “I don’t particularly know if I like it there or not.”</p><p>“We’ve invited you, we must have,” Gwaine protested and was clearly trying to remember if they had or not. Arthur watched the sadness flicker over the man’s face as he clued in that no, they never did invite the prince. It was fine, he understood why they hadn’t. He tried to believe it was fine, and that had to count. “I am sorry.” Gwaine tilted his head. “We could go to the tavern. But I’d like to point out that you have a really excellent cellar, that you seldom touch.”</p><p>“I do?” </p><p>“You do know you have casks of whisky, the best wines, ale from across the seas, that Uther hoarded, don’t you?”</p><p>“No?” Arthur frowned, “How do you know that?”</p><p>“Because I have a nose for that sort of thing. Found it first week I moved into the knight’s quarters.”</p><p>Arthur looked at him, “And how long until you partook?”</p><p>“Well now, stealing from the crown is a very punishable crime. I would hardly admit to such a thing, would I?”</p><p>“Perhaps tonight you could bring some of the best to my quarters and we could enjoy it together?” Arthur tried one of the smiles he had practiced that morning.</p><p>“Are you having a seizure?”</p><p>“It is a seductive smile,” Arthur snapped. </p><p>“No, this is a seductive smile,” Gwaine’s lips quirked just a bit, and the bastard looked incredible. “See, you don’t want to oversell it. It is all about the possibility. Which by the way, won’t be happening. But I’ll have a drink with you. Few things I haven’t tried in there yet which I am itching to.”</p><p>“Couldn’t you just try me?” Arthur had to ask and Gwaine just gave him that smile and sauntered away. Arthur picked up his sword and went to release his tension on a practice dummy. Merlin was there after just shaking his head. Arthur had no clue why Merlin was so against this, but it didn’t matter, because Arthur really wanted Gwaine. He wanted to see that smile above him in a bed, or against a wall. When they had kissed against the wall that had been rather interesting.</p><p>The rest of the day was busy with state matters, slowly unraveling all the mess that Agravaine had caused and he had dinner with his father, who for a moment recognized him, which was something. But then he was vacant again, remembering some battle that he considered a victory and Arthur now understood to be murder and genocide. Gwen came in, and Arthur smiled at her. “Hello,” he said softly.</p><p>“I’ll sit with him, I believe you have plans.” There was a smirk on her face. “I took the liberty of putting a few things in your nightstand.”</p><p>“Guinevere!” Arthur had no idea what those things might be, but there was the old mischief back in her eyes for a moment. “You are a lady!”</p><p>“She is a servant,” Uther replied looking at them.</p><p>“Father, she is my future queen, and you will not question that,” Arthur said firmly. There was the anger that so defined Uther for a moment in his gaze and then he turned to look out the window and Arthur knew there would be no more words out of him that night. “We can get someone else,” he told Gwen.</p><p>“No, I am fine.”</p><p>“It is too much to ask of you,” he insisted.</p><p>Gwen shook her head. “I want to sit with him,” she replied. There was steel in her gaze. “Because there might be a chance, even for one moment, he might understand how he broke everything, how he broke her. I want to look him in the eye and have him aware enough to understand when I curse him to hell for what he did to us.”</p><p>Arthur reached out and pulled her for a gentle hug. He couldn’t do much else, because they were both aware that one day Morgana would be killed by someone from Camelot, and it was likely him. And there was no stopping it, there was no redemption for his sister no matter how Gwen wished there was. How he wished there was. “I’m sorry,” he kissed her temple. “I never wanted you to carry hate in your heart.”</p><p>“I can carry a lot Arthur, don’t underestimate me.”</p><p>“I won’t,” he swore.</p><p>“Go,” she pushed him. “I’m fine.”</p><p>She wasn’t, but she was. He understood. He gave her temple another kiss and then went to his room. Clothes were laid out on his bed. A shirt he hadn’t seen in years. He had bulked up a bit since he had worn it, but it should still fit, it had always been loose. Arthur switched to the brown trousers and the old red shirt. Had it always been that open on his chest? He looked so foolish, and debated changing back, changing into something else when of course there was a knock on the door. </p><p>“Come in,” he called. He should be somewhere, he was just standing in the middle of his room, he should be sitting or leaning or anything but just standing, but it was too late and Gwaine came through the door, a few bottles in his hands. “Found interesting things?”</p><p>“Always,” Gwaine replied. “Also thought since you’ve never been to the tavern, I’d bring it to you.”</p><p>“I don’t understand.” </p><p>Gwaine raised his other hand which had a cup filled with dice. “Care to make a friendly wager?”</p><p>Arthur relaxed a bit, “why not?”</p><p>They drank and played, the conversation not much different really than anything they said when out on a mission and slowly Arthur grew aware of a warmth in his belly on his cheek. When Gwaine held up the bottle, Arthur realized they had drunk most of it. He was a bit annoyed that Gwaine didn’t seem even a bit impacted by it, while Arthur had a nice warm and mellow feeling. “Why are you so pretty?” Arthur found himself asking.</p><p>Gwaine snorted, “a lightweight then, are you? Good to know.”</p><p>“Not a lightweight,” Arthur scowled a bit. “But it is a problem that you are so pretty. I guess actually Lancelot is prettier, but I don’t really think about that because he belongs to Merlin and that would be rude.”</p><p>“Lancelot is really pretty,” Gwaine agreed. “Everywhere, inside and out. That’s the thing though, princess, I’m pretty on the outside, not so much on the inside.”</p><p>“I bet your organs are quite attractive.” Arthur stopped and thought about it. “That isn’t what you meant is it?”</p><p>“No, not exactly. I should go. This was interesting.”</p><p>“Did it seduce you?”</p><p>“Arthur, don’t,” Gwaine said, “you’ve had so many awful ideas over the years, but this is a really bad one.”</p><p>“Why?” That is what Arthur couldn’t understand. It was sex, Gwaine liked sex, Arthur liked Gwaine, and he was fairly certain he would like sex with Gwaine. It all added up, he thought anyways. Adding was difficult right now. “Why is wanting you a bad idea? It seems like a great idea.”</p><p>“Because you don’t want me,” Gwaine looked sad. It was a wrong look on that face. And Arthur had seen it before and he couldn’t remember when. Thinking was really hard at the moment. “You’d never really want me. Drink some water and get some sleep, Arthur.” </p><p>Arthur was still trying to sort out why he knew what Gwaine’s sad face looked like. There was a kiss to his temple, similar to the sort that he gave Gwen, and that also bothered him and he couldn’t figure out why. Well he would sit there until he did. He could figure it out. He put his head down for a moment on the table and passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>